Shattered Promises
by Hakai Ryuu
Summary: Steven, Wallace, Eusine, Morty, and the rest of the Johto and Hoenn male gym leaders are coping with an attempted murder, a deranged skarmory, lack of a nearby Hooters, and a girl who is considered a bad omen.
1. New beginnings

I hope I can finally finish one damn story without abandoning it….

Note: This story contains violence, sex, drugs, drinking, swearing, and suggestive situations. Daigo (Steven), Mikuri (Wallace), Wataru (Lance), and all other characters mentioned belong to the creator of pokemon.

Save me from this prison  
Lord help me get away  
Cause only you can save me now  
From this misery  
Cause I've been lost in my own place  
And I'm getting' weary  
How far is heaven  
And I know I need to change  
My ways of livin'  
How far is heaven, Lord can you tell me  
Cause I've been locked up way too long  
In this crazy world, how far is heaven  
I just keep on prayin' Lord  
Just keep on livin', how far is heaven

-Heaven by Los Lonely Boys-

Steven's POV

-Shit…-

Sidney, the dark elite trainer had burst into my battle room. Why does my quiet time for meditation always have to be devoured by the crashing noise of the doors? He was perspiring on his forehead as he managed to find the words he was looking for.

"F-five girl trainers… b-beat me and everyone else…"

I stared at him with a mixture of amusement and sarcasm.

"Really now, did they win by their training skills, or did you just get flustered by their good looks and lose concentration?"

Sidney's face flushed as he attempted to speak. Hah, I found his weak spot.

"Uhhmm…"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence, for five women opened the doors to my room. They had stylish and sexy clothing with perfect bodies and neatly styled hair. Sidney scurried behind me. Keh. Typical whores.

"Steven, we challenge you to a battle for the title of the champion," they announced simultaneously. "For we are the six trainers!"

Wait a second. Six?

"If you say six trainers, there are only five of you. Where's the missing link?"

The girls frantically looked around.

"Wait," one of them said. "I think she's still back in the victory road. Oh well, who needs her."

Fine then. But you'll still lose. They summoned the five breeds of eevee evolutions; Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Espeon, and Umbreon. My lineup of steel and ground pokemon appeared without my commands. They savagely struck down all the pokemon all at once with attacks I worked so hard on teaching. The girls were shocked and began to cry from loss of defeat. Sidney escorted them out of the room, looking depressed. Now for this sixth trainer…

Walking down the path to the exit of the victory road, I looked at the metal rings on my fingers. I know they were strong, but after you slipped them among your fingers, they seemed so delicate and elegant. As told by my friend Wallace, anyway.

I arrived at the entrance of the victory road. I remember traveling here when I first began my own journey to become champion, and all the perils I endured coming to the place I stood. Those were the good old days…

My slight reverie was disrupted by a scream from the inside of this cavern. Calling out my Armaldo for protection, I cautiously entered this dark cave. A hot burst of flame brightened the chamber for a split second showing the outlines of two people, apparently showing one was chasing after another. Pulling out a very bright flashlight, I shined it among the two people, making them stop. The pursuer was a young man in a red sport outfit with a camerupt standing at his side. He gave me a death look with his narrowed eyes.

"Waddaya want, punk?!"

"If you expect to defeat the elite four, you wouldn't give the champion this disrespectful greeting. I suggest you train yourself before you level up that camerupt of yours."

The boy shook fearfully, then turned and ran away with his pokemon struggling to catch up. I turned to the other person, who had collapsed on the ground.

She lay almost lifeless on the rocky ground. Her long black hair splayed across her body which was clothed in only a simple laced black one-piece dress that covered one third of her thigh with shoulder straps. He approached her and slowly brushed the hair out of her face.

Slowly, she regained consciousness. Her eyes were gray, and then faded to maroon as it neared her pupils. I slowly reached my hand towards her, and she shrunk back.

"Please don't hurt me…" she pleaded.

"I won't hurt you… I promise…"

She looked at me with a mixture of hope and fear. She was afraid. But she had a good reason to be.

I redirected my hand from her face to her crotch. I knew I had to check on this, despite the names Sidney would call me. Putting my hand under her dress, there was no barrier in between me and her. I withdrew my hand that was carrying fluid on its fingertips and slowly sniffed it. It was a mixture of blood and semen. So this girl was raped, I thought.

A single pokeball rolled from her hand and popped open. Standing before us was a blue bird with a forked tail; a Swellow. It cooed softly at her master and looked at Steven, concerned.

"Everything's gonna be fine, ok?"

The bird cocked its head as I slowly lifted up the girl and carried her back to the elite building. This would affect everything from now on…


	2. The Drunken Men

Wow… I have two chapters now… OO;;; this is good progress…

Chapter II

get drunk and i stumble to the phone and conjure up a bitch to bone when i'm alone  
Fucked up, tore back i need to take a piss  
Only when i'm drunk? i sing a song like this  
My grandma and your grandma... sittin by the fire  
Hold on, turn that beat off!  
No, keep it going  
Crazy town, yo y'all just not known'  
I get drunk and start talking more shit and when i got a gun in my hand  
You better get...out 'cause my brain just ain't what it used to be  
Forget trying to rationalize, cover your eyes.

I get ....(uh!)... damn i'm drunk.  
I need a chunck, no better yet a hunk of that funk  
I get ....(uh!)... damn i'm drunk.  
I need a chunk, no better yet  
A hunk of that funk

Yeah i'm good bad, dope i'm freaky fresh  
I make hip-hop fans say "yes" "yes"  
Crazy's comin' thru you know we're gonna blow up  
Hold up wait i think i'm gonna throw up, na' false alarm  
I'm getting all ladies with my cool charm  
When i get drunk i might even call my daddy a punk  
Yeah , but only when i'm drunk.

Yeah, only when i'm drunk  
Only when i'm drunk it happens only when i'm drunk.

-Only When I'm Drunk by Crazy Town-

Steven's POV

I carried the girl into the elite building and to the main men's lounge room. The other elite members sat relaxing with the johto elite members and a few gym leaders. When I entered with the girl, everyone just stared at me silently. Falkner and his friends Will, Brawly, and Morty began to stifle their laughter.

"What's so funny guys?!"

They began to laugh harder. I saw a couple of beer and whiskey bottles on the floor. The smell of alcohol stung my nostrils.

"He... he…you finally went clubbing huh?! Heheheahahahahahahahaha!!!!!"

Falkner that dumbass. I hate him when he's shitfaced. I went over and bitch slapped him hard, leaving this red handprint. Morty, Will, and Brawley took this chance to peek under the girl's skirt since I still was carrying her.

"Woott!! I see white stuff there!! I bet Steven did have some boning time!!"

Yeah, I hate Brawley too.

Those guys shouldn't drink so much or they'll become horny, I warned them. Too late now. I could already see bulging appear in their crotch and suddenly I felt a major downward rush of blood and suddenly a large bulge appeared in _my_ crotch.

_-Oh shit…-_

"Hey, look at that Steven… you're just like me and those four boys… I don't blame you though…"

I turned to see Wallace, my best friend, holding a martini in one of his hands.

"There's too much to control down there when we have to think so much up here," he said pointing to his head.

I chuckled. He always can cheer me up no matter what situation I ended up in. Slowly my crotch returned back to normal, and I sighed with relief. I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Look, I need your help. I'm not asking any of those guys too help me. You're always pimpin with that group of lady trainers in your gym right? I need you to help me give this girl a bath. If I do it myself, I'll most likely get a bad nosebleed."

Wallace nodded reluctantly and drained the rest of his martini.

"This needs more shots," he said smacking his lips.

I took his glass and placed it on the table. We walked into the showering room where there was a gigantic circular pool where we gym leaders and elites bathed. Wallace stripped off his clothes in an instant and dived in the tub. He swam over to the far edge where there was a stone mouth of a garados that gushed out hot water.

"Water's great!"

"I imagine so, but don't forget what you're helping me do!"

The girl had lapsed into unconsciousness while I had carried her. I carefully removed her only article of clothing and lowered her into the water. Steam rose from the watery surroundings as she was conscious again. Her eyes now seemed different than before. They were almost drained of any expression and shone a deep yellow.

_-What the hell is this...............?-_

I hit myself mentally and the yellow was gone. How queer. I washed the dirt and grime off the girl's body and out of her hair. Wallace wrapped a thick towel around her and dried her off. He brought in a pair of pajamas that fit her exactly.

"Wallace, where did you find those?"

"My sister sent me these, but they were too small. They fit her perfectly. Anyhow, where is she sleeping? It's getting late."

"She's sleeping in my room."

"But where will you sleep? The floor isn't good for your back."

"I will sit next to her throughout the night. You can go to sleep now. Thanks for your help."

Wallace smiled and headed off to his room.

I walked the girl through the lounge to my room. It was a beautiful room with a comfortable bed and paintings with my own bathroom and everything I could want. Tucking the girl under the covers of my king-sized bed, I asked her the question.

"What is your name?"

She gazed deep into my sky-blue eyes and answered.

"My name… is Shiroki…"

"Shiroki…" I repeated as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

I have no idea how late I stayed up grasping her hand in her sleep. But sometime later, I fell asleep myself. Some things can't change. But I felt unreasonably happy. Maybe it's just my uniqueness.


	3. Jealousy of Eusine

Note: I use Japanese honorifics to make the characters express familiarity or endearment to one another. It also keeps the plot from getting to dry very often.

Chapter III

Nice guys finish last  
You're running out of gas  
Your sympathy will get you left behind  
Sometimes you're at your best, when you feel the worst  
Do you feel washed up, like piss going down the drain  
Pressure cooker pick my brain and tell me I'm insane  
I'm so fucking happy I could cry  
Every joke can have its truth but now the joke's on you  
I never knew you were such a funny guy  
Oh nice guys finish last, when you run out of gas  
Don't pat yourself on the back, you might break your spine  
Living on command  
You're shaking lots of hands  
Kissing up and bleeding all your trust, taking what you need  
Bit the hand that feeds  
You lose your memory, you got your shame

-Nice Guys Finish Last by Green Day-

Steven's POV

Light pierced into my eyes as I groggily opened them. I soon realized that the bed was empty. Shiroki's pajama's hung neatly over the edge of a chair and a bundle of clothing lay on the bedside table. There was a note and it read as follows:

_-Dear Shiroki, _

_The gang and I couldn't find you after our elite four battles. I sent my swellow out to find you with your clothes and some additional items. When you get home, be sure you're still safe._

_Shelia-_

Setting the note down, I headed off to the kitchen. I saw Sidney, Drake, a few male gym leaders, Eusine, Will, and Lance. They appeared to be half asleep, fully awake, or staring with a horny look. The kitchen smelled of something delicious. I turned to the chef at the stove and gasped.

"Shiroki-chan!"

She turned and looked at me. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail that curled slightly at the ends. Instead of that decrypt dress she wore, she now had on a spaghetti strap shirt that was labeled, "Hooters", a pair of black pants, and a white apron that had the Chinese character, "Black" sown on it.

"Hello Steven-sempai!" she replied happily.

Drake motioned for me to have a seat next to him.

"This is the happiest I've ever seen you Steven-kun. Is there something new going on in your youth?"

"Well…"

"You're only young once, so take advantage of it before it's too late."

Our conversation was interrupted, for Shiroki placed our breakfast on the table. There were small individual bowls of noodles with bean sprouts and a boiled egg for each of us. I consumed my noodles, and was amazed at how great these tasted. Everybody acknowledged her as she blushed slightly.

Suddenly Eusine grabbed her hands as everyone stood shocked.

"Fuck me bitch."

She struggled to free her arms as Eusine pinned her to the wall and began to kiss her neck. The rest of the gym leaders got up and started towards Eusine, but I got there first and pinned him by his neck. Meanwhile, Wallace escorted her into another room as the gym leaders surrounded us.

"There will be none of that Eusine… baka yaroo," I growled while tightening my grip on his neck.

He struggled and nodded. I let go and he sank down onto his knees as I walked out of the room. Everybody stared at me as I left, but I ignored them.

It was evening before I talked to anybody. I couldn't understand why I was so agitated. Wallace had told me that he showed Shiroki her own room and had moved her belongings in there. At least someone can do something right…


	4. Attempted Murder

Yay! Chapter four is up! The last chapter seemed rushed, so I'll make up for it. Note new point of view! (POV) Now for Eusine!!

Chapter IV

At first I was afraid  
I was petrified  
I kept thinking I could never live without you  
By my side  
But then I spent so many nights  
Just thinking how you've done me wrong  
I grew strong  
I learned how to get along  
And so you're back  
From outer space  
I just walked in to find you  
Here without that look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid look  
I would have made you leave your key  
If I had known for just one second  
You'd be back to bother me  
Well now go,  
Walk out the door

-I Will Survive by Cake-

Eusine's POV

_-Steven that bastard…-_

I hate that man. He always thinks he's on top of it all just because he holds the champion's qualifications. Well, I'm not going to stand here and let my opportunities slip away through my gloves. It's late now, so it's perfect for what I want.

I want to kill.

"That damn fucking assh-"

_-Wait Eusine, calm down. Think about it. What would you do to get what you want? Do you really need to take a life?-_

"Yes! Yes, I want to! The man shall bother me no more! The burden shall be lifted off my shoulders and finally I can enjoy the pleasures of life!"

It soon dawned on me that I had been talking to my conscience all along. Night had fallen and most of the gym leaders were asleep, despite the regular nighttime partiers. I chuckled to myself as I formulated my plan to end the man's life.

I waited until the clock struck 12 and it was silent. The drunkards were asleep on the couch, and Steven and the girl were sound asleep. Clutched in both of my gloved hands were two newly sharpened knives. The blade was thin and shaped like a needle with a design on the hilt. One stab in the right place could instantly kill you.

Steven was sound asleep in his room with this stupid grin across his face, and was careless enough to leave the door opened to just the amount of space I needed to crawl in. The room smelled of cologne and he was apparently only wearing pajama pants, which seemed unusual since he was always a very modest person and never tried to attract attention to himself. The room was illuminated by the silver glow of the moon. I crouched near his bed, poised to attack and puncture both his lungs with the knives. Taking a deep breath, I struck.

Suddenly I was knocked aside and my knives left bloody streaks along Steven's chest as they grazed through his skin. He woke up with a yell, as a dark figure flapped its wings at me and scratched me with its sharp talons violently, driving me away from him. The creature came into view, and it was a petite Skarmory, but there was a black choker with a silver bell attached around its neck It screeched furiously as Steven lunged at me.

He seized my neck as I slashed at his throat, but it was blocked by his arm quickly. He strengthened the grip on my neck as I struggled to fight back. I heard someone yell Steven's name as the lights turned on, and caught a glimpse of the male gym leaders at the doorway. The Skarmory made a high pitched sound, a metal sound attack, and Steven accidentally let go of me as I crashed through the window and outside.

I desperately reached out to grab onto anything, but the sleek walls of the Hoenn League building had nothing. The ground neared as I prayed to Ho-oh to save me from death until I hit the rocky ground in front of the building. I felt my left arm break and some of my ribs crack. There was blood leaking from many wounds left by the Skarmory.

In the distance I saw a blue light that seemed to be dancing, and a creature that was the light walked up to me. My eyes widened at the sight of such a beautiful sight. In all of my years of searching Johto for this unique creature, I never had dreamed it would get so close to me.

_-Suicune…-_

Suicune stared at me with its red eyes and slowly nudged me with its snout. I struggled to get an ultraball but my arm couldn't move. Why did the one creature I devoted my entire life to have to walk up to me with concern while I don't even have the strength to capture it? This is the best chance I'll ever get and I lost it. Something wet slid down my face and I realized that Suicune was crying. It could purify water, but it didn't have the strength to heal me. I reached out my hand to touch it, to at least wipe away its tears, but it turned and ran way crying. Great, now it can't stand to see me in pain. Tears streamed down my own face as my view grew nebulous.

_-I'm a failure…- _

Then the world went into eternal black.


	5. Morty's contemplation

Hehehe…. It turns out that Eusine doesn't die. I need him for another fanfiction. -- SORRY!! Oh, Whitney was random and this chapter sucks.

Chapter V

There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There's secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Well maybe it's too far away  
Maybe I'm just blind  
Maybe I'm just blind

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
hold me when I'm scared  
and Love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
wants to be the one  
you wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
you can Hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
Love me when I'm gone

-When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down-

Morty's POV

_-Oh no. No, this can't be happening. Please, tell me this isn't true. Is he hurting? Is he dying? I can't look. I can't look at him slip away. I can't…-_

My eyes were sore from crying the entire night. Damn that Steven! Damn him! He has no idea how mad I am now! I just- I just want to stab him with Eusine's daggers! Eusine is more than just a legend hunter. He was a great trainer, a childhood friend, and… well… you could say my lover, I guess. He was always there for me, and the same way around. We always hoped we could reach our goals together, I, becoming the greatest ghost pokemon trainer, and Eusine finally capturing Suicune.

I looked up and saw Brawly's blue eyes staring into my own. I freaked out by that sudden surprise.

"Hey Morty! It's only me dude! No need to get all tense! The doctors said Eusine will live so stop bawlin' like a little girly like Whitney or something…"

A hand slapped Brawly's face and left this red mark. Whitney stomped angrily out the door.

"Man, girls can bitch-slap hard! It'll take weeks for this mark to go away!"

Brawly ran out of the room, leaving me here. So Eusine would live… that takes some burden off my shoulders. But still…

I was interrupted from my thoughts as Steven walked up to me. He looked concerned as he sat down next to me. If I were like Lance or maybe even an enraged Falkner, well, I would probably wring his neck, gauge his eyes out, tear out his intestines and eat them. But hey, I'm not that kind of person. I train ghost pokemon, and I learned that you can handle situations without getting frenzied.

"I'm sorry."

Glancing at Steven, I noticed he was still looking straight ahead. It was clear that he really was sorry. I put my hand on his shoulder as he looked at me.

"That's ok. You didn't really mean to push him out the window. If it wasn't for the Skarm-"

I was cut off by Steven suddenly jumping up, out of his chair. There was fear in his eyes as they were staring at an open window that was letting in warm air. Sitting perched on the windowsill, was the same petite Skarmory we saw before. The bell on its neck jingled as the bird shifted. Its eyes seemed to pierce into our hearts, reading every hate, desire, love, and knowledge we had. I quickly turned my eyes away from its adverting gaze. The bird shifted and became a glowing light. For a second, I thought I saw a black bird perched on a statue of a man's head, but the light subsided and the Skarmory flew off.

"That bird… it seems familiar… but I don't know where I have seen it."

Wallace came into the room.

"It's getting late. You two need as much rest as all of the others do."

I looked at Steven and he looked at me. Those blue metallic eyes told me that everything was going to be fine. Trusting my own soul and the legendary Ho-oh to guide me, we both walked out of the door.

Man, that was short. Chapter 6 will be good, I promise!


End file.
